Naruto et L'épée de vie
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: (L'histoire est de mon amie) Depuis que Sasuke à quitter le village, Naruto s'entraine sans relâche. Un soir alors qu'il soufflait un peu une vieille femme vient lui imposer sa mission.Sans accepter, Naruto se retrouve dans une autre époque, son guide un certain Uchiwa. Pour tenter de revenir chez lui le ninja devra rapporter l'objet convoitiser par la vieille femme.


**Disclamer:** Ce histoire appartient à une de mes amies qui n'arrive pas à la poster alors j'ai accepter de la poster sur mon compte. Les persos ne nous appartiens pas malheureusement.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Depuis que Sasuke eut quitté Konona,Naruto commença son entrainement avec Jiraya. l'ermite ne lui laissait que de rare temps de repos. Naruto, déterminé à ramener Sasuke ne se laissait guère impressionner par l'ampleur de l'entrainement « Pour une fois que l'ermite pervers m' entraîne avec sérieux... ouf... avec ça si je n' arrive toujours pas ramener Sasuke à Konoha... ouf... ce sera difficile regarder Sakura droit dans les yeux .» murmurait Naruto le souffre court, luisant de sueurs. L' élève se laissa tombé à la renverse. Transpirant de plus belle, il porta son bras sur son front et s' en essuya les gouttes menaçantes de glisser. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, toujours étendu, il contempla les alentours. Il se trouvait un terrain assez vaste, joncher d' arbres géants. Comme arrière plan, se trouvait une énorme montagne où à ses pieds débutait une rivière. Près de Naruto, à quelques mètres, se trouvait un petit temple abandonné aux pierres grises et au toit rouge. Il respectait parfaitement l' architecture asiatique. Devant, ce trouvait un arbre aux feuilles roses ,un Sakura... Sakura. Suit à ce petit répit, le jeune ninja se leva d' un bond. Totalement relativiser à cette penser, il allait reprendre l' entrainement lorsqu' une voix l' éleva.

-Tu sais Naruto, si tu n'es plus capable de malaxer ton chakra le mieux serait d' arrêter.

-Vous ne comprenez pas l'ermite! J' ai promis à Sakura de ramener Sasuke à Konoha,et pour ça je dois m' entraîner :devenir plus fort, c' est le seul moyen pour ramener Sasuke. Si je ne suis même pas capable de suivre votre entrainement, je ferais bien pitié devant lui !

-Mais, mourir d'épuisements ne te serais pas utile. Comment veux-tu ramener Sasuke si tu es mort?

L' ombre masqua tout à coup le visage du garçon, après quelques secondes un sourire se dessina dans son visage. Ses yeux bleus se riva droit dans ceux de Jiraya. «Même la mort ne pourra pas empêcher de ramener Sasuke» s' élançait-il de répondre avec l'air confiant. Aussitôt il se tourna, dos à Jiraya, prêt a lancer le multi-clonage«Je ne peux pas mourir, pas avant avoir retrouver Sasuke et être devenu hokage !»une fois cette phrase envoler Naruto s' écria «multi-conage!» une nuée de clones apparu et l' entrainement pris de plus belle.

-oOoOoOoOoO-

Le soleil était couché voilà bien des heures, allongé dans herbe Naruto regarda le ciel étoilé. Seuls les ronflements de Jiraya et les criquets retentissaient dans la nuit.

* * *

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Alerte, Naruto alla jeter un coup d'oeil. Il s'avança dans le boisé lorsqu'une vieille dame vient lui parler. La dame était vêtu d'un robe mauve en sale état, les cheveux était gris et mêlés. Elle poussait une sort de chariot décorer d' étoiles.

-Mon jeûne ami, tu me sens perplexe n'as tu jamais vu de voyante avant aujourd'hui?

Restant sans réponse Naruto la fixa.

-Tu es bien un ninja n'est ce pas? Justement ça tombe bien j'aurais une mission pour toi.

Dès lors la dame fouilla dans son chariot.

-Non! Mais attendez, c'est vrai un suis un ninja mais je suis présentement entrain de m'entrainer là. Je ne peux pas faire votre mission, aussi que je ne l'es pas accepter ...

-Oh, ... mais je ne tant donner guère le choix mon jeûne ami.

Une lueur rouge sorti de sa main, et vite comme un guépard, elle toucha le coeur de Naruto qui ne s' en attendait pas, tomba. Lors de sa chute il entendit la voix se faisant de plus en plus loin de la dame « J'ai besoin de l'épée de vie, merci de me le rapporter...»

* * *

Les oiseaux chantèrent, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux soleil était déjà haut. Il regarda les alentours. Même arbres, même temple, même montagne... rien n'avait changé .« Hahaha...wôw le rêve de fou ! hahaha» Naruto allait porter sa main à visage pour essuyer la larme qui lui montait aux yeux, lorsque son mouvement s'arrêta net. La bouche entre-ouverte, il regarda avec horreur sa main droite. Il vit une ligne rouge qui finissait sa course aux bouts de ses doigts et qui disparaissait sous sa manche. Par un état de panique il retira son manteau pour s' apercevoir que la ligne disparaissait maintenant sur la manche de son tee-shirt, qui retira presque qu' aussitôt. Il découvrit avec horreur que la ligne rouge partait de son coeur... exactement là où on l' avait touché!

-Mais, qu' es ce que tu fais? Tu es nudistes ou quoi?

Naruto rouge de honte regarda son interlocuteur. Il se tenait droit devant lui, une main appuyer sur ses hanches, au regard de se questionner devant le garçon dépourvu de tee-shirt sur le dos. Ses cheveux était noir et ça coupe de cheveux ressemblait à celle de Naruto, il portait des lunettes protectrices. Ses habits était bleu d' où une seule ligne orange se démarqua. Remis un peu de cette honte Naruto se revêtit et un regard incertain visa le jeune étranger.

-Qui es-tu? Tu porte le bandeau frontal de Konoha mais je suis certain de ne t'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

-Je m'appel Obito Uchiha et toi?

Tout à coup les yeux de Naruto s' arrondisèrent .

-Uch... Uchiiiii... ha... c.. c... comme... Sakuke Uchiha !?

Obito pris un expression facial interloquée.

-Qui? Je crois que tu te trompe de nom, il n'y a pas de Sasuke Uchiha d' après ce que je sais...

Naruto s'étant laisser tombé sur les fesses le regard ébahit, laissant échapper quelques tremblements...

-Pas possible... les Uchiha sont tous morts sauf Sasuke et Itachi!

-Heuuu ...Itachi... tu parles du gamin de quatre ans?

-Mais non! Itachi Uchiwa! Il doit bien avoir 18 ans si c'est pas plus !

-Hahahaha... t'es complètement perdu l'ami, il n'y a pas de Sasuke ni de Itachi de 18 ans ici, tu sort d' une autre époque ou t as pris trop de saké?

Naruto se tut un instant, cet Obito semblait être sincère... mais alors était-il vraiment à une autre époque? Les questions se bousculairèrent dans la tête du garçon. Perdu dans ses pensées il faillit ne pas entendre Obito parler.

-Es-tu Naruto, par hasard?

Le ninja blanchi soudainement. «Il... il.. a dit... mon nom! Il a dit mon nom !» Naruto se prit la tête à deux mains.

-Mais qui es-tu? s'écria-t-il le poing serré.

-Je suis Obito, je te l'es dis. Donc ton es Naruto, hein? T'inquiète je suis ici pour t'aidé , lui répondis le garçon au sourire tendre.

-C... c... comment ça m'aider !? Naruto se leva d'un bond. Toi! Comment tu connais mon nom sans connaître Sasuke !? Comment ça t'es là pour aider !?

-Bha... c'est ma tante qui ma envoyée te chercher... elle m'a dit qu'une de ses amies lui a envoyer un ninja pour l'aider a retrouver une épée. Le sourire d'Obito s'affaiça et détourna les yeux de façon a y laisser l'ombre prendre place. Vois-tu, j'étais heureux de partir en mission, sans Kakashi il est déjà au rang de ninja supérieur... j'ai cru que se serait bonne occasion pour s' entraîner un peu, avant de parti en mission avec mon équipe.

«Kakashi est ici, et il est dans l'équipe d'Obito!Alors pas de doute j'ai bien changé d'époque»se dis Naruto.

-Tu viens on va pas attendre l'hiver,pour commencer la mission!

-Tu sais où aller?

-Bien sûr, ma tante m'a indiquer le chemin sur la carte. Il tendis le papier dans les airs. Mais, Naruto ne pu le voir à cause du soleil. «Suffis de suivre le chemin,mais dans ses temps de guerre mieux ne pas partir seul , tu ne crois pas?»ajouta Obito.

-Ouais, bien sûr!

C'est comme ça que Naruto et Obito partirèrent à la recherche de l'épée survolant arbre en arbre. La route était longue et ne semblait avoir personne mise à part eux. La mission risquerais d' être longue... Naurto regardait les arbre défiler. Pourquoi aller chercher une épée? Pourquoi devait-il y aller avec quelqu' un qui ne connaissait guère? Peut-être qu' Obito n' était pas là pas l'aider, mais bien le contraire. Après tout, Naruto le suivait mais n' avait toujours pas vu la carte peut-être qu' Obito allait le trahir...Paf! Au son du choque Obito s'immobilisa et regarda derrière lui. Un Naruto bien aplatit contre un arbre fit le centre un son attention.

-Eh tête en l'air, attention aux arbres!

Naruto reprenant son équilibre regarda Obito droit dans les yeux. Au regard haineux il le dévisageait ,Naruto se surprit de constaté que se regard était le même qu' il avait tant de fois lancé à Sasuke. Tout à coup, le visage de Naruto pris un expression triste, décourager. Il ne devrait pas perd son temps dans une mission aussi idiote que celle-ci, même chercher le chat semble plus travaillant que ça. Il perdait son temps! Un temps précieux et si a cause de cela il n' arquerait la force voulu... Sasuke sera le pantin d' Orochimaru à jamais. Cette pensé le rendait fou. Il serrait les poings de rage. Mais, se calma assez vite en songea que moins il perdrait son temps moins cette mission durait. Sans adresser le moindre mot à Obito, il contourna le lieu de collision et remettait en route. Obito interdit le regarda s' avancer et s' immobiliser: il attendait qu' il se remet en route. Obito redéposa ses lunettes protectrices sur son visage, tourna le dos à Naruto et reprit de plus belle. Au loin des yeux espiègles surveilla leurs moindre geste. L' ombre les vit partir, visiblement s' était le garçon aux cheveux noir qui était le guide, l' autre l' accompagna tout simplement. Ils devaient être âgés tous deux d' environ douze ans. La silhouette se craqua les doigts, lorsque ces jeunes la trouverons il les tuerait assez facilement. Ces deux autres compagnons seraient là au cas des complications. La nuit allait bientôt tomber or le temps pour installer le campement, les garçons avaient sautés d' arbres en arbres toute la journée. Le feu éclairant les arbres et allongant les ombres de leurs branches, ils garçons avala un dîner de fortune. Autour du feu la discussion prise, mais ne dura guère longtemps. Tous deux sombraient dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain même histoire. Mais cette fois le voyage ne se faisait pas en silence. Leurs discussions passèrent du coq à l'âne.

-Alors tu n'aime pas trop Kakashi? Pourquoi? demanda Naruto l' air moqueur.

-Parce que... heuu... Alors côté fille? As-tu une copine?

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir éterniser sur le sujet Naruto se prêta au jeu.

-Non, mais je dois avouer que Sakura ne me laisse pas indifférent, cependant elle préfère la compagnie de Sasuke plutôt que la mienne...

-Ouais, je te comprend mec, moi aussi parfois je crois que Rin préfère Kakashi à moi... mais je fais partis du clan Uchiwa! Tôt ou tard je surpasserais Kakashi c'est certain! Et ce jour là, Rin n' aura yeux que pour moi!

Plus tard, les garçons arrivèrent devant une petite cabane de bois qui ne faisait qu'a peine deux mètres sur trois . Interdis, les genins entra pour voir un trou d'où un échelle disparaissait au fond. Ils la descendirèrent pour s'apercevoir qu' ils se trouvèrent au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe. Ils retrouvèrent facilement leurs chemin grâce à la carte. Naruto avait peine à croire que hier encore, il pensait qu' Obito le trahir : c'était un type bien... Obito tout en suivant le chemin examina les lieu. Le sol du labyrinthe était fait de terre battu. Les murs était fait de briques rouge usés. À certains endroit l' on trouvais des poutres assez veille et qui auraient pu facilement tomber et en faire effondrer le plafond de bois pourris. D' espèce lignes rouges comme celle que Naruto portait sur le bras longeaient le plafond, c' est ces lignes qui rendait la vision claire par leurs brillance. De son côté, Naruto pu remarquer que sa ligne n'avait absolument pas changée. Mais pourquoi avait-il ça? Ses pensés s' arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils arrièrent dans une pièce assez grande. Au fond placé bien en évidence reposait l' épée de vie. Naruto vit la prendre avec angoisse, certain qu' un piège ce déclencherait. Il ferma les yeux craintif tendit la main, lorsqu' il prit épée étalé sur la pierre graver de plusieurs symboles il se passa... rien. Les deux garçons se regardaient interdis...

-Ta mission on dirait une blague... dit sèchement Naruto

Aussitôt il sentit une douleur sur la joue droite. Avant même de comprendre, ses pieds avait quitter le sol. Son corps fut propulser contre le mur. La seule chose que pu voir Naruto, était le regard de surprise sur le visage d' Obito. Son corps heurta le mur et retombait sèchement sur le sol qui contrairement au labyrinthe était faites avec les même briques rouge que sur les murs. Obito avait le regard hasard et ne fut pas assez vite pour échapper au coup de poing de l' adversaire, il se retrouva aussi vite dans le même état que Naruto. Dès que Naruto eu sentis le choque engendrer par le coup, il avait faite tombé l'épée, qui proposait maintenant dans les mains de l' inconnu.

-Des genins, des gamins, oui! Une claque au visage et ça tombe. L'inconnu prit soudain un air exaspérer et inclina sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Mais où va le monde des ninjas... dit-il en soupirant.

Naruto poussa Obito qui était tombé sur lui et se releva. L'inconnu portait le bandeau frontal d'Iwa et portait des pantalons noir ainsi d'un chandail noir. Ses cheveux étaient brun.

-C'est un ninja d'Iwa! s' exclama Obito. Il nous a sans doute suivis.

Comme seul réponse , Naruto hocha la tête en souriant, songeant que finalement cette mission en voudrait le coup. Obito venait à plein de se relever que Naruto s'élança sur le ninja. Suit à la position de ses mains, Naruto s'écria :«Multiclonage!» trois clones apparut à ses côtés qui aussitôt se mirent en mouvement. Naruto se mit devant la cible alors qu' un clone se mis derrière, un autre à droite et le dernier à gauche de la même cible. Ils l'encerclèrent. La surprise ce dessina sur le visage d' Obito, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Naruto puisse savoir une telle technique. Les blonds s'élancèrent tous. Le premier vit lui donner un coup de poing mais fut tranché en deux par l'épée de vie, dans un temps record. Pendant que son tronc se détacha de son bas avant de disparaître, un autre Naruto vit agripper l' agresseur au dos, pendant qu' un autre lui tenait fermement les pieds. Le dernier Naruto, par la pointe de son kunais sortie depuis peu, allait lui donner un bon coup dans l' abdomen. Lorsque le ciblé vite comme un diable prit par le manteau un garçon qui l' agrippa au dos. La force exercer était telle puissance que le genin ne pu que lâcher sa proie. Visiblement satisfait, il plaça le ninja comme bouclier humain, qui prit le coup du kunais et disparut aussitôt dans une nué de fumée. L' adulte prit le kunais des mains de Naruto et retourna l' arme contre se dernier. À la dernière seconde Naruto vut le kunais approcher de son visage, il pencha sa tête du côté gauche. Cependant l'arme frôla tout de même le visage du garçon. Le kunais laissa une marque sous l'oeil droit de Naruto et qui continua sa course jusqu' à sa joue. Le coup d'arme évité Naruto ne pu éviter le coup de poing, qui vit direct dans son ventre, lui faisant perdant son souffre. Le garçon propulser par la force du coup, s' échoua sur le même mur que plutôt. Le ninja d'Iwa jetta le petit kunais et planta l' épée sur la tête du clone rester accrocher, qui disparu de le même façon des deux autres précédents. Sentant le sang chaud couler sur sa joue, Naruto se releva d' un bond. Détourna le visage un bref moment pour s' adresser à Obito.

-Mais, fait quelque chose, bon sang! s'exclama-t-il

Obito interdit, riva ses yeux incertain sur l'inconnu,puis détourna son regard hasard passant par l'inconnu à Naruto.

-Hey Obito, si tu es digne d'un Uchiwa prouve-le maintenant! Car à quoi bon être un Uchiwa si un enfant comme kakashi est meilleur que toi!

-Tsss...

Le visage d'Obito prit une grimace haineux en direction de l'inconnu. «Il a raison...» murmura-t-il à lui même. Il fit le signe du tigre, prit son souffre, souffla du feu «Katon! Boule de feu suprême! »lança-t-il. Le feu pris place dans la pièce mais s' éteindu aussitôt. Derrière le rideau de flammes qui se dispersait, Naruto lança un regard complice à Obito. Les deux allèrent s'élancer lorsqu'ils virèrent deux autres silhouette rejoindre la première «Maître!»: s'écrièrent-ils. Naruto et Obito restèrent bouche-bée. Pas un mais trois adversaires se tenèrent devant eux. Tous, du village d'Iwa avec des habits semblant au premier. Celui qu'Obito avait toucher avec sa technique était au sol mais, tenait toute fois l'épée de vie fermement dans ses mains. Son bras carboniser devenu peu à peu une grosse cicatrise avant d'être totalement guéri.

-L'épée de vie blesse les adversaires mais guéri celui qui la détient ,voilà pourquoi il s'agit d'une épée si prestigieuse. Ce contenta de dire le premier ninja d'Iwa. Sughoris, Wahure occupé vous d' eux.

Aussitôt cette phrase dite, l'étranger prit la direction d'une porte qui jusqu'à maintenant, Naruto n'avait pas su voir. Le ninja s'élança à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'il vu le garçon blond s'avancer, Wahure allait frapper Naruto. Mais son poing vit s'écraser sur le bandeau frontal d' Obito,qui s'était placé ainsi une nanoseconde avant le choque. Obito souriant détourna les yeux vers Naruto et leva le pouce en signe d'approbation, tout en lui souriant. Naruto lui rendit la sourire et s' apprêta à voir sortir lorsque Sughoris l'encastra dans le mur si près de la porte. Le sourire d'Obito se rompu et dès lors eu droit au coup d' épée de son adversaire. Comme protection, il mis ces avants-bras devant lui, se qui coupa son manteau et sa chair à la longueur de son avant-bras. Il fut propulser contre le mur par un coup de pied droit dans son ventre. Au moment où Obito était hors de la gravité, il pu entendre ses lunettes tomber au sol aussitôt, se fut son tour. Il tomba à quelque mètre de Naruto. Ce dernier, déjà relever s'apprêta a traverser le cabre de la porte. «Doton! Tochi no chōeki! L' emprisonnement des terres! » s'écria Sughoris. Deux murs de terre s'écrasa l' un contre l'autre, où se tenait Naruto, il eu peine à l'éviter. Le gennin retomba sur les fesses, et constata d'une grosse pierre de terre boucha l'entrer. Il se retourna vers Obito, l'Uchiwa était déjà debout. Ils s' échangèrent le même regard que plutôt. «Multiclonage!» s'écria-t-il. Une nuée de clones apparut plus imposante que la précédente s'élança vers Sughoris. Une rallié de poing et de pied s'abattu sur de dernier. Qui tenta de se protéger se son mieux. Puis la boule de feu s' abattit lourdement sur lui gracieuseté d'Obito. Les clones disparus, mais les brûlures lui faisait terriblement mal. Derrière le mur de feu que soufflait encore Obito, Naruto fit apparaître graduellement une étrange rotation fait de chakra tenu dans sa main. Un autre clone rester près de lui l' aidait à réaliser cette technique. Jamais Obito n'avait vu quelque chose de semblable. Le feu tomba. « Rasengan! L'orbe tourbillonnant! » s'écria Naruto. Les flammes avait à peine cesser que Sughoris prit de plein fouet le rasengan, qui le proplusa sur Wahure impuissant. Les deux ninjas s' affaiça au sol. Naruto et son clone propulsèrent Obito dans les airs. Une fois de plus, il exerça sa technique qui tomba directement dessus les deux individus. Lorsque le feu fut éteint Obito retomba près des corps. À bout de souffle, il regarda Naruto l'air amuser.

- Nous... formons... ouf une bonne... équipe, ouf.

-Ouais, t' es prêt pour la suite!

-ouf... Biensûr!

-Rasengan!

Le rocher fondu en deux laissant l'ouverture aux garçons qui se précipitaient à extérieur, sautant d'arbres en arbres. Lorsque le ninja d' Iwa avait traverser le cabre de porte il avait prit a l'Ouest, les genins de Konoha avait donc fait de même. Ils ne tarda pas à retrouver chef du trio. Obito prit un kunais et le lança en sa direction qui le déboussola et tomba au sol. Il leva a peine la tête pour s' apercevoir de la présence de Naruto et d'Obito à quelque mètre de ce dernier. «Doton! Retsudo tenshô! L' étreinte tectonique! » s'écria-t-il en cause du désespoirs. Le sol mis à vibre et a s'effacer irrégulièrement de quelques centimètres. Qui fit tomber Naruto et Obito. « Il faut réussir à prendre l' épée de vie sinon nos coups ne voudront rien. » murmura Obito à l'attention de Naruto. «Cependant, je dois avouer que je commencer à être à bout de chakra sa doit être de même pour toi, non? » continua-t-il .«T'as raison... » lui dit-il. «Alors écoute, Naruto je me charge de lui prendre l' épée, toi tu l'achève avec ton rasengan.. » murmura Obito un sourire dans le coin. Naruto fit signe de tête qu'il approuvait et dès lors Obito s' élança comme un fauve droit sur sa proie. Le chef, leva l'épée haut dans les airs et l'abaissa lourdement sur le bras du garçon. Dans une vilaine plaine, le bout de l'épée de vie s'était coincée dans le bras d'Obito. Serrant les dents pour ne pas écrier, ce dernier agrippa maladroitement l'épée par la main du bras souffrant. De l'autre main, il fit le signe du tigre « Katon! Boule de feu suprême! » s'écria-t-il. Le feu vient a brûler le ninja d'Iwa,celui-ci tira sur l'épée pour s'en dérager de l'emprise, se qui coupa Obito. Mais résolu en en finir il serra le poing et parvient à garder l'épée, malgré la coupure douloureuse. L'adulte fini par lâcher et aussitôt Obito lança l'épée couverte de son sang à Naruto, qui l' attrapa par le manche. Satisfait, Obito se retira et laissa place à Naruto. Déjà, Naruto s'était improviser un fourreau grâce à son manteau, et à l'aide d' un clone courrait en direction du ninja à peine remis des flammes. Tout en courant Naruto sentait une chaleur dans son dos (L'épée) et remarqua que la ligne rouge brilla de mille feu. Sentant son rasengan devenir de plus en plus puissant, lorsqu'il l'utilisa contre l'ennemis Naruto le regarda. Le rouge de sa ligne s'était mêlé au bleu qui donna une couleur mauve, la force était telle que Naruto n'arrivait plus à le tenir en cercle mais bien en ovale. Lorsqu'il lâchait prise l'ennemis se vu faire un vol planer tourbillonnant, c'était fini.

* * *

Une fois revenu à Konoha, Naruto et Obito se précipitèrent dans le cartier des Uchiwas. Là, où, la tante de se dernier les attendait. Lorsqu'Obito fut soigné, les garçons lui tendirèrent l'épée. Un large sourire prit place dans le visage de la vielle. «C'est bien cette épée que mon amie voulait, elle risque d'être forte heureuse en apprenant que vous avez réussi. » leur dit-elle le sourire toujours au visage. Pour les remercier la vielle dame leur offrit un repas digne de rois. Naruto et Obito s'empifferèrent joyeusement. Une fois rassasiés, les garçons remercièrent la dame pour ce repas. Cette dernière avisa Obito que plus tôt dans la journée Rin le cherchait car il avait une mission avec son équipe. Suit à ça Obito qui s'écria: « Oh non! La mission je vais être est retard! » et sortit de la maison en courant, laissant Naruto et sa tante sur place. Du côté à Naruto, il demanda comment il pourrait revenir à son époque. Le sourire de la femme devenu aussitôt un visage diabolique. Aussi vite que l'autre femme elle laissa une lueur sortir de sa main. Qui cette fois était bleu et l' appliqua un coup sur Naruto droit au coeur. Coupé de souffre, Naruto retomba au sol, fesse première. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la petite maison de la tante d'Obito n' était plus. À la place, se trouvèrent des arbres géants, il regarda derrière et vu le temple, près duquel il s'était entraî assis au sol il constata qu' il faisait encore nuit et les ronflements de l'ermite pervers démontrait qu' il était toujours endormis. Le ninja regarda devant lui et pu voir la même vieille femme debout. Il regarda son bras et vu que l'affreuse ligne rouge n'était plus aussi.

-Bien, bien, bien c'est du beau travail mon jeûne ami...

-Toi! En plus de m'envoyer en mission sans que je le veule, tu m'as changer d'époque!

-Oui et alors? Tu m'as rendu service et grâce à moi tu as pu t'entraîner. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, la vieille femme partit comme qu' elle était arrivé. «Tssss...vielle peau...»: se contenta de murmurer Naruto. Il se leva et partis rejoindre l'ermite dans le temple. Il se faisait tard et le genin avait sommeil. De plus pour reprendre l' entrainement à 100% il valait mieux bien dormir. Dès qu'il s'étala dans son lit, le sommeil vient de lui même et en quelques minutes le ninja dormi déjà d' un profond sommeil. Du côté d'Obito, le soleil n'avait pas changé de place depuis qu'il eu quitter en vitesse sa tante et Naruto. Il sauta d'arbres en arbres, songeant qu' il aimerait bien revoir ce ninja, un jour. Après cette petite penser, la réalité pris place, au même moment il accéléra le pas tout en espérant d'arriver à l'heure à sa mission.

[...Cette mission qui marquera sa fin...]

(Kakashi Gaiden)

* * *

Alors? pas trop mauvais xD

Des reviews?

Des tomates?


End file.
